Adrenalin
by Draiq
Summary: Dean is a little bit of an adrenalin junky, though it's more true to say he gets an itch he has to scratch. But what happens when Sam locks him in, and Dean is unable to satisfy himself the usual way...? M, Slash/Yaoi, Incest, Oneshot, Complete.


Hiya peeps!

Well, it's 5 am and I am SOOOOO tired, but when a story comes, you just have to write it. So here it is, the delicious idea spawned by my mind and the last 44 episodes of Supernatural that I managed to watch all in two days.

….no….I haven't slept…

I hope you enjoy this little oneshot, since it's only my second one, please be sure to tell me anything I do wrong or right, so I can improve my skills! XD

Warning for INCEST! Don't like, don't read!

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural is not mine….duh.

**8888888888888888888**

**Adrenalin**

Dean's blood was pumping through his veins so fast he thought his heart might beat out of his chest; he was on such a natural high that he still hadn't even _started_ to come down from it, even though they'd been driving for half an hour now.

Pulling into the space outside their motel room he jumped from his seat, slamming the door behind him lovingly as he ran to the boot to rummage through its contents.

Sam exited the car more slowly, calculating eyes taking in Dean's tousled appearance and shining eyes as he searched through their things. "What are you looking for Dean?" he asked as he moved around to join his brother, "all of our clothes and things are already in the room."

Dean grinned up at his brother, before pulling out a giant box of condoms as answer. He slammed the boot and jogged quickly to the door, forcing it open in impatience.

Sam sighed and followed his brother inside; this was not good.

They'd destroyed five spirits today, _five_! And Dean, a regular adrenalin junky, was tripping out. Every time he got a little too excited, Sam's big brother would take out his extra energy and excitement on some unsuspecting, and very lucky girl. Unfortunately, for Sam that meant being woken up in the middle of the night by his returning brother, who stunk of female perfume and who was then to tired out to get up in the morning in time to leave. That's if he came home at all.

Dean grabbed a beer out of their small fridge, popped the top and took a long swig, his head tilted back and long neck swallowing in a way that really shouldn't have disturbed Sam quite as much as it did. Pulling the beer from his now moistened lips, Dean turned to leave.

With a grim frown, Sam bared his way.

"Oh no you don't!" he said firmly, "every time you get like this, you sleep for too long the next day, or don't even get back until after lunch! We need to leave early tomorrow, and I'm not letting you keep us behind schedule!"

Dean frowned, "Sammy, move."

Sam shook his head, and turning around, slammed and locked the door, pocketing the key. "Sorry big brother, you're just going to have to deal with not getting laid, for one night in your life." With that said, he turned towards their small kitchen, and began unpacking the takeout they'd bought on the way back.

Dean just stood there staring at the door. After a while he said, "you know, locking it isn't going to do a thing to stop me if I really want to leave…"

Sam chuckled, and called back to him, "I know, but if you want to be sure that all of your things won't be burned, ripped or otherwise destroyed, you'll stay here to keep an eye on them."

Dean glowered, but sunk down onto his bed slowly, head falling back against the soft pillows as he folded his arms behind it and crossed his ankles, heavy boots dinting the soft coverlet. "You're a real prison guard Sammy…" he said quietly, before closing his eyes and sighing heavily, resigning himself to a long night of itching awareness; his veins absolutely pumping with adrenalin.

Sam walked back into the main room, throwing a box containing chips, a tub of gravy, a roll and a serve of onion rings into Dean's lap. Slumping down onto his own bed heavily, he rested his back against the headboard and pile of pillows, flicking the TV on as he opened his own box of food, and began to eat.

Dean sat up too, and quickly began to rummage in his box. Sam watched bemused as he tore open the role, stuffed it with chips and onion rings, then poured a generous helping of gravy over it, and squished it shut. Raising an eyebrow, he coughed, and Dean looked up quickly. Grinning he stated, "Chip and onion sambo, an Aussie in the store told me to try it."

Without further ado he bit a huge chunk out of his DIY dinner, and Sam watched in shock as an expression of pure bliss dropped over his brother's features.

Dean swallowed and moaned happily, "oh god damn that's good!" before returning to his sambo with renewed hunger.

Sam turned back to his own meal, and within ten minutes they were both finished; there was nothing like a hunt to build up an appetite.

Dean stood to take his rubbish to the bin, and took Sam's from him on the way. Depositing their now empty boxes in the trash, he returned to stand beside his bed, and pulled his shirt off over his head.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as the last rays of sunlight coming through their window lit Dean with golden colour, each newly exposed section of skin bringing with it the thrill of strong muscle, and the slide of bone beneath skin.

Sam cleared his throat and turned away, not bothering to change he slid under his covers as he was; they slept like this most nights. Dean slid beneath his own covers, still clad in tight jeans, and making himself comfortable, wished his pansy-ass brother goodnight.

For a while Sam led in the dark, but he could feel himself drifting into sleep; the days hard work catching up with him. Yet every time he came close to sleep, the rustle and tangle of his brothers sheets brought him back to full wakefulness.

For his part, Dean was nowhere near sleep. His body still itched with the thrill of adrenalin, his system demanding the release he was used to finding in the warm and pliant body of a woman. He tossed and turned, his bare chest rubbing against the sheets causing him to shiver, the rock hard arousal between his legs demanding attention he couldn't give it. Banging his head against his headboard almost violently, he vowed to himself that he would find a different way to release his adrenaline rushes; some way that would still be available to him even if Sam locked him inside.

The loud smack of Dean's skull against wood was the final straw for Sam, and he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling resignedly, asking, "what is it Dean? Why can't you sleep?"

Dean stilled, his eyes seeking out his brother's form in the dim light, "sorry Sammy, but you know me, I'm tripping out. My body's on fire; there's no way I could sleep now. We destroyed five spirits! _Five_!"

Sam sighed heavily, "I know I know, but find a way to deal with it, because you're not getting out, and I need my sleep…" he faded out tiredly, eyes closing as he hoped and prayed for sleep to come before his brother could fully awaken him again.

But Dean had been given an idea; it had flashed through his mind and now it wouldn't leave. He told himself he really shouldn't, but his body demanded release. Sam was always the one that thought things through, Dean was more the 'reckless action' type.

He slid from his bed, and padded towards Sam, his entire body thrumming.

Sam startled violently as a warm and heavy body straddled his, and squirmed in confusion as his wrists were snatched from the air and pressed again the mattress above his head. Dean lent in close, his chest glistening beautifully in the pale light as his lips brushed past Sam's cheek, to whisper in his ear, "play with me Sammy…"

Sam stilled, "Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

Dean grinned down at his brother, a flash of light catching his straight white teeth. "I'm bored Sammy, and I'm too awake. You're the one who told me I can't leave, you deal with the consequences."

Dean's plan was to toy around with his little brother; to practice the skills he used in everyday life on someone he otherwise wouldn't. It was all a test, too see if he was so charming that even his own brother, a man, couldn't resist him.

Sam struggled strongly, "Dean, what the hell?!"

But Dean held him down easily, manoeuvring his little brother's wrists so that he could hold both in the one hand. Sam may be taller than him, but Dean was a lot stronger, not to mention his personality simple wouldn't allow him to fail. And of the two of them, Dean most definitely had the most experience when it came to matters of this nature.

With his free hand Dean began to explore, ignoring his brother's protests he let his fingers slide under the loose material of his shirt to push it up, exposing a thin line of milky white skin.

Sam fell into stunned silence as Dean's fingers ghosted over his stomach, their tips barely brushing his skin causing him to shiver and turn his head away. This had to be some kind of joke, why was Dean doing this? He refused to acknowledge the fact that his heart was beating rapidly, small electric sparks dancing on his skin where his brother touched him, before sinking into his very bones.

But Dean had a cunning eye when it came to signs of pleasure, and he lent in again, his voice absolutely dripping with desire and lust, "do you like that Sammy…?" he purred, "if this one small strip of skin feels so good, imagine what I can make you feel if you let me touch all of you…"

Sam blushed deeply, and attempted to push Dean off again, "stop it Dean" he said firmly, I'm not in the mood for your games, I don't like this in the slightest, so get off of me and go back to your own bed."

And Dean would have done just that, if his softly continuing caresses hadn't stirred to life the one part of Sam's body that didn't lie.

Very quickly Dean's plan was evolving from a simple game of cat and mouse, into an all out desire to make his brother squirm. It was probably the adrenalin coursing through his blood, but he was drunk with the need to continue past the point he would normally go. Leaning in he let his tongue lave gently at Sam's neck, his teeth scrapping the soft skin and pulling it into his mouth. With the right attention, his treatment of a woman's neck could leave her panting, and Sam was no different.

Sam gasped and shivered, his hips thrusting up against his brother's as he reacted out of need more than conscious thought, the sharp rub of his brothers steely arousal against his causing him to suck in a deep breath, realisation sinking into his veins as he slowly understood that he had brought this on himself.

So lost in Dean's ministrations was he, that he didn't realise he had let out a whine of loss when his brother's mouth had been removed from his neck. Dean chuckled, and lent in, his eyes wicked, "you look very warm Sammy…I think I should get you out of those clothes, you may be getting a fever."

Never having understood the power his brother had over women, Sam suddenly felt it sink home. He'd never been on the receiving end of that devilish smile, or those hungry eyes, and he'd most definitely never had the strong press of Dean's hard body against his. He didn't know how he managed it, but his brother was about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen; and he wasn't even interested in guys.

But Sam's logical mind broke through, and he shook his head, "no Dean! You're my brother!"

Dean didn't seem bothered by the fact, as he lent in conspiratorially, soft lips brushing against Sam's ear as he whispered, "I won't tell if you won't." And already he was tugging at the younger's shirt insistently, practically dragging it from his body.

Sam led in the pale light and shivered as he felt his brother's eyes rake over him, a sudden wave of desire rushing through his veins as Dean began to undo his belt above him, Sam's eyes trained on the place where the buttons slowly parted.

Dean grinned, "see, you do like it Sammy; you want this so bad…"

It took Sam almost a full minute to realise he wasn't being held down anymore. His brain told him to break for it, but it was too late, his hands were already sliding up Dean's chest, his fingers mapping out slightly sweat-slicked muscles, as he felt his cock twitch within his uncomfortably tight pants.

Dean pulled his and his brother's belts free, throwing them to the floor as he arched his back into his brother's caresses, enticing him to touch more as he let his head fall back, fingers once again playing with the soft skin of Sam's stomach.

Leaning back in he bent low, his tongue circling a dusky nipple as he took it into his mouth, marvelling at how different it felt to have the small nub backed by muscle, rather than soft, downy flesh. He pulled it into his mouth strongly, his teeth nipping gently as his tongue swirled around it, ripping a deep moan from the man beneath him.

Sam's hands flew to Dean's hair, his fingers tangling in the short locks as he held him close to his chest, back arching up into his caresses. "Dean…!" he gasped out, as a particular twist of his brother's mouth send a shard of pleasure lancing up his spine.

Dean grinned and released the abused nipple, sliding further up his partner's body to look him squarely in the eyes.

Sam's breath caught in his throat for what felt the millionth time that night, as his brother's fingers slid gently into his hair, tilting his head back to catch his eyes. Dean's eyes were so filled with lust that Sam felt his heart shudder to a stop, so deep and longing were they. He could hardly breath, as Dean leant in close.

Their lips met gently, and that was all the warning Sam got. Dean's lips pressed insistently against his, their silken softness prying his own apart as a tongue slipped between his lips, Dean expertly exploring Sam's mouth in such a way that left him breathless after barely a few seconds. Sam pulled his head back, breaking the kiss to catch some air, but Dean turned his face back and plunged his tongue back between his brother's lips, his kiss so fiery that Sam thought he might burn up.

His brother was a being of pure passion, and Sam could feel his firm body rocking against his, his erection bumping against Sam's own as he sought for friction.

In a blink Dean was gone, and Sam was left kissing thin air. His eyes flew open to see the ruggedly handsome hunter stood at the end of his bed, fingers catching in his waistband as he relieved himself of his jeans. Sam hardly had a second to look before his brother's nimble fingers were at his fly, undoing his pants and practically rending them from his skin.

Sam shivered with sudden cold as he was exposed, but didn't have to bear it for too long, as his older brother slid between his legs. His blush deepened dramatically as he bit his bottom lip, already swollen from their heated kissing.

About to say something, he was stopped as a sharp cry was pulled from his lips, his brother's hot mouth sinking down over his length in such a way that had Sam scrunching his eyes up and praying for longevity.

Dean chuckled at the noise he had ripped from his brother, the deep vibration lancing up the shaft within his mouth, to pull yet more heated moans from the man held captive beneath him. Pulling up he purred, "what do you want Sammy…? You've been very quiet, tell me what you want."

Sam swallowed thickly; his brother was asking him for words he knew he wouldn't be able to take back in the morning. There was no forgetting this had happened, or blaming it all on his brother, if he said yes. Yet with so much riding on his words, they had already escaped his mouth before he could stop them. "Don't stop," he gasped, "keep going until you're satisfied, until I can't feel anything but you…"

Dean grinned, and without hesitation, sunk back fully over his brother's length, sucking strongly and expertly as he twirled his tongue around the length, dropping down heavily to swallow around his brother, before pulling up to dig the tip of his tongue into the slit, and graze the head gently with his teeth.

Sam didn't know how Dean could be so good at this for his first try, but he supposed it all came as part of the 'god in bed' title Dean so clearly deserved. Never the less, so expert was his brother's touch that Sam was arching and screaming for release after only the shortest time.

Sensing his brother's impeding orgasm, Dean wrapped his long fingers around the base of his brother's length firmly, easing off to make it a little easier for him. Tickling his fingers right up Sam's stomach and chest, he pressed them gently against his brother's silken lips.

Slowly Sam came to understand what his brother was asking for, and hesitantly parted his lips, sucking the slim digits into the warm cavern of his mouth, swirling his tongue around them until they were fully wet. Dean pulled them away reluctantly, and trailed them back down between Sam's legs, "you sure Sammy?" he asked quietly.

Sam caught the true note of love and concern in his brother's voice, and understood that he wasn't just some booty call; that his brother really wouldn't push him if he didn't want it. "Yeah," he whispered quietly, "I want you inside me Dean…"

His brother's eyes flashed so strongly with desire that Sam thought he might lose his breath again, but before he knew it, it was driven from him unexpectedly, a slim finger pushing through the tight ring of muscles to penetrate him slowly. Sam moaned and let his head fall back against the pillows, not feeling any pain from Dean's slow and expertly skilled movements.

The second finger startled him a little, and brought with it a feeling of fullness and discomfort, as his brother twisted and scissored them. It wasn't until the third finger wriggled inside him that he felt any pain, and even then, compared to the things they faced every day, Sam found it easily bearable.

Dean's eyes were fixed to the place where his finger's disappeared inside his brother's body, his heart racing as he felt a thrill of something pass through him that he had never felt before. Gently he began a slow thrusting, pulling and pushing his fingers slowly in and out of Sam's deliciously tight passage. With a skilled twist he pulled a moan of pleasure from his brother's parted lips, Sam's face so filled with pleasure than Dean thought he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Slowly Dean pulled his fingers out, and the quickly thrust them back in with a sharp twist that had Sam clawing at the sheets, his back arched and head thrown back as he cried out Dean's name.

The older laughed, "that's your prostate Sammy…how does it feel?" to emphasise his point he pressed a finger strongly against that point again, scraping his nail across the sensitive patch of nerves in a way that had Sam almost screaming, his toes curled up and knuckles white where he gripped the bedclothes.

"Oh fuck it feels good Dean…" he gasped, lustful eyes seeking out his brother's as he caught his gaze, "but I want…I want you in me now…brother…"

Somehow having their familial bond actually said aloud fuelled both into greater heights of passion, Dean quickly pulling his fingers out so that he could spit on his hand and coat his length, positioning himself at his little brother's entrance, Sam wrapping his legs strongly around Dean's waist in an attempt to pull him closer.

Gritting his teeth, Dean eased slowly in, not stopping until his hips met the curve of Sam's drawn up thighs. He breathed in heavily, willing himself to stay still; Dean had never felt this good inside any other human being, his heart thudding and his blood coursing through his veins screaming his desire in chemical changes.

Sam shivered and groaned heavily, hands flying to his brother's shoulders so he would have something to grip once Dean really started. This was so new to him; a sensation he never could have imagined. Oddly enough, it felt _so_ right.

Panting softly, he pressed his hips back against Dean, urging him to move.

Dean didn't need asking twice, and moved into a steady rhythm of strokes, his length so large that Sam felt completely filled with every inward thrust of his powerful hips. The thought that they were made to fit together filled Sam's mind in an instant, but he shrugged that of as a sentimental, girly thing to think.

Soon though, he wasn't able to think of anything other than Dean's strong thrusts as he switched into a different rhythm. Once again Sam was forced to feel his brother's expertise as the thrusts became hard and deep, every one rocking his body forward and pulling a cry from his lips, his body writhing beneath his brother's as he pushed back against the inward strokes, every thrust hitting his prostate and slowly driving him insane.

Dean could barely hold back as he worked himself into a frenzy, his brother's strong body allowing him a harsher pace than most women would tolerate. Desperately needing closeness, a feeling Dean was unused to, he lowered himself down and curled his hands beneath his brothers arms to grip his shoulders from behind, holding him close so that their skin touched, and each of Dean's movements slid his slick skin against Sam's rock hard length.

Sam whimpered and cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit again and again, each time sending a wave of pure pleasure washing through his body. He felt like he was burning up. Leaning up he captured Dean's mouth with his own, kissing him heatedly before breaking away for much needed air. "Dean…I'm going to…really soon…" he gasped and lost control of his thoughts as his back arched again, his beautiful skin layered with sweat.

Dean grinned and moved to stroke his brother's length, mischief in his eyes, "I know, don't worry." Kissing Sam again briefly, and thrusting inside his velvety heat particularly hard, he whispered, "come for me little brother…"

And Sam was gone, screaming out his release to the sound of his brother's name as pure ecstasy washed over him, the feeling more powerful than anything he'd ever felt before. His fingers gripped Dean's shoulders so hard that they left deep welts, but it was nothing a hunter couldn't handle.

Feeling his brother clamp down hard around him, and feeling his body shuddering and twitching in his arms, coupled with the screamed cry of his name, was all too much for Dean. He came only seconds after Sam, screaming his orgasm in much the same way, still thrusting powerfully within his brother's twitching hole, milking them both to utter completion.

Pulling out gently, Dean just managed to move to his brother's side, before collapsing onto the mattress, shoving Sam over gently so that they both had enough room to lie comfortably on the double bed.

Same groaned quietly, and much to Dean's surprise, curled onto his side and pressed himself close against his older brother, one leg curled between his, head laid on his chest and arm curling around his side.

Dean smiled warmly, and gently ran his fingers through his brother's hair, "you okay Sammy?" he asked quietly, already slightly worried about the repercussions of what they'd just done.

Sam simply moaned quietly, and held Dean closer to him, whispering quietly into the other man's ear, "I've never felt so okay in my life…I feel safe with you like this…"

Dean smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Sam's frame, "that's what I'm here for little brother…"

**88888888888888**

The next day the alarm clock rang at five am, a mere two hours after the two brothers had fallen asleep. Dean sleepily began to uncurl himself from his position wrapped around Sam's back, his little brother held protectively in his arms, as he moved to get up. But he was stopped by a deep growl from Sam, and looked over the other's back just in time to see Sam's hunting knife arc into the clock radio, sending it into a deep whir of the last few tones, before it died completely.

"You move Dean, and I'll kill you."

Dean chuckled quietly, and resumed his place wrapped around Sam, who wriggled within the safe enclosure of his arms as he got more comfortable, before resting his head on Dean's bicep, and curling his arms around the one that was wound across his chest.

"I thought you wanted us out of here early?" Dean queried with a small laugh, his voice still indicating that he was far from fully awake.

"Screw that…" Sam muttered, "we're staying here until you've screwed my brains out at least three more times…but first, more sleep."

Dean laughed and pulled his brother closer, "ahhh Sammy, one night in my arms and you're already addicted…" Right before he slipped off into sleep, he whispered quietly, "I love you Sammy…"

Sam smiled warmly, "I love you too Dean…"

* * *

Well there you go peeps!

Wow…for me this is MEGA long! XD I hope you enjoyed it, please please PLEASE be sure to tell me what you think! Also, the chip and onion ring sambo really is an Aussie thing, I personally love them, try it one day! XD

You've made it this far, you may as well push the button! XD


End file.
